


Milk And Cookies

by literaryqueenb



Series: Neighbours [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cookies ensue, Dad yuuri katsuki, M/M, Neighbour AU, Yuuri needs a break, Yuuris daughter is the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryqueenb/pseuds/literaryqueenb
Summary: As promised, Yuuri and Riri bring the cookies to the Nikiforov household.Featuring topless Victor, angry kitten Yura, and a mutual friend Victor did not expect he and Yuuri to have.





	Milk And Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for the cookies. I delivered the cookies.

Bright and early at 8 am there's a knock on my door and I approach it with a skip in my step, a brightening of hope in my bones.

 

“Good morning Mr Nikiforov!” Exclaims Riri’s voice, impressively animated considering how early it is. Looking down I see the girl carries a plate of cookies under a plastic dome. 

 

“Oh wow look at that! Your cookies look delicious” She grins and potters past me to the kitchen. I straighten to look at Yuuri and our first meeting, to my surprise, wasn’t a figment of my imagination. He really is real and he really is crushingly beautiful. 

 

“This isn’t too early is it?” He asks as I let him in, noting my state of dress and maybe even blushing a little. I didn't get a chance to change so I face him wearing only low riding bottoms with snowflakes printed down the legs and probably awful bedhead. 

 

“Oh no I was already up” 

 

Yuuri in contrast is very well collected, dressed in a black suit of an impressively flattering cut and a burgundy tie. Although he looks like he hasn't slept at all, his eyelids not fully up to date with his body. 

 

“Can we have milk too Mr Victor?” I get to that straight away, pouring the girl a glass and sitting her at the kitchen bar in front of her cookies. I show the milk carton to Yuuri in offering and he shakes his head with amusement across his lips. I pour myself a glass because I’m a child. 

 

“Would it be too much to bother you for a coffee?” He asks after a moment of silence, coming to lean against the counter next to his daughter, hands in his pockets. This man looks like he's straight out of a magazine even as he just hangs around thoughtlessly. 

 

“Not at all. How do you like it?” I ask, question muffled by the cookie in my mouth. 

 

“Touch of milk. No sugar.  _ Very  _ strong” He instructs in a way that sounds like its been well practiced on secretaries.

 

“Amazing cookies Riri. Did you make them?” I busy myself with preparing the coffee as I wait for her answer. 

 

“Well… Daddy did all the hard work but I told him what to do and I did the chocolate chips!” She declares, offering a cookie to her father, he takes it with a thank you. 

 

“I smell cookies old man!” We hear in the distance, probably from the top of the stairs. As I roll my eyes Yuuri snorts amusedly. 

 

Some excessively heavy stomps later, Yura comes into the room, his hair a whirlwind as usual and his training bag hanging from his skinny elbow. He straightens when he sees I’m not alone.

 

“Who are these people?” 

 

“Kitty!” Riri exclaims, climbing down from the chair and running over to wrap her arms around Yuras knee and hug his leg. He drops his bag in shock, looking stuck between outrage and just bewilderment. 

 

After his momentary lapse he looks up at Yuuri and frowns,

 

“Have we met before?”

 

“Ah I don’t think so. My daughter’s a fan” He gestures to Riri who’s still snuggling his leg. 

 

“Yura these are the neighbours; Yuuri Katsuki and his daughter Riri” Yuri's blonde brows shoot up at that.

 

“Wait, like Yutopia Yuuri Katsuki?”

 

“Yes. Maybe that's why you recognise me?”

 

“Yea of course! Great company man” He shuffles over awkwardly and shakes Yuuri’s hand. At that point Riri gets the message and laboriously crawls back onto the chair, of course not peeling her big eyes off Yuris face. 

 

“Victor you do know he’s the CEO of Yutopia right?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“To be fair I had to tell him that was my job” Yuuri comments with a sly smile. 

 

“You didn't recognise him by the name? Honestly you’re an old fool. Wait till’    
Yakov hears this” He grabs the milk carton an chugs straight from it before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. He stops, turns, and shovels five cookies in his mouth.

 

“See you at practice” He says, words barely audible through the cookies. Just as he breezes past Yuuri he stops once more, giving the man another frowning look. His expression clears after a moment, like he’s remembered something, and he takes the cookies out of his mouth to address me. 

 

“dude he dated your best friend and you  _ still  _ didn't recognise the name” 

 

Like nothing, he shoves the cookies back in his gob and leaves with a disappointed shake of his head. 

 

I stare at Yuuri, Yuuri stares at his feet and Riri drinks milk, all of us in silence. 

 

“You dated  _ Chris _ ?” I ask, not believing the words that come from my mouth. Yuuri and Chris, it's hard to slot them together in my head.

 

“I, ah, yea? Like four years ago”

 

“wow… Is that what got you into figure skating?” I ask, sliding his coffee mug across the counter for him. Chris and I will have a very lengthy conversation later. 

 

Yuuri leans his elbows on the counter, circling the rim of the pastel yellow mug with one finger. His rich eyes look straight into mine and I find myself inevitably blushing. 

 

“No. Somebody else did actually. He was so effortless and beautiful I just couldn’t take my eyes off him” He smiles softly, his eyes hooding slightly but still keeping contact with mine. My insides flutter at the possibility of him referring to me. 

 

“Is that so?” My body naturally, without command, also leans, searching for proximity to this beautiful, _beautiful_ man.

 

“Daddy?” Riri interrupts. The way he blinks like snapped out of a daydream is a reflection of my reaction. 

 

“Yes?” He turns his attention to her and I find a window to discreetly exhale the breath I had been unconsciously holding. 

 

“Are you doing that thing Uncle Chu Chu always tells you to do? Are you doing that thing he calls, um, fl… flirting?” Yuuri and I both freeze for a moment. Then, he sinks until his forehead bumps against the cold counter and when he surfaces red roses bloom across his cheeks. 

 

“No Riri. Daddy is an awkward loser. He doesn't know the first thing about flirting.” He laughs a little nervously, kisses her temple, then sips at his coffee, all without that breath taking contact of his eyes with mine.

 

“I beg to differ”

 

He huffs like its funny, sitting himself down on a chair next to Riri as she slowly makes her way through a cookie. 

 

“So you have a brother?”

 

“A sister actually. Phichit Chulanont is my closest friend, Riris godfather too” I imagine the Chu Chu comes from the man's surname. 

 

“Are all your friends trying to get you ‘out there’?”

 

“Friends?,” He frowns like he’s not familiar with the word, “I don’t have friends” 

 

“No?” I raise a brow.

 

“I barely have time to hang out with Pichit and he works on the same floor as me. He says I need to build a social life but I really don't have time, I’m always working” He explains dismissively. 

 

“Maybe you work too much”

 

“No. I don’t work enough. You know, for a while now I’ve wished I could be more than human, so I could work 24/7 and not have to  _ sleep _ ” He says the word like it’s a necessary evil and not a very beneficial and important life process. 

 

“I know what you mean” 

 

“You do? You seem more than human already” He mentions, looking me up and down somewhat discreetly. I note I’m still not wearing a top. 

 

“I’m 27 years old you know. I wish I could skate forever but it's looking like the upcoming Olympics will be my exit” When I say that Yuuri’s expression becomes insanely sad, like a knife twisting in his heart. 

 

Never have I wished so much to be more than human. 

 

“Don't make that face. I won't stop skating and you sure will find me at the rink” I assure with a wink. A pivotal reason Yura and I live here is having a rink just ten minutes out. 

 

Yuuri’s tired eyes light up like those of a wondrous child. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course. We’re both busy and it’s a great excuse to see you”

 

“You like me that much? We’ve only spoken twice” He leans back in his chair, peering at me with the most attractive smile on his lips. 

 

“I do. In fact, I do so much I want to offer you an opportunity” I declare before I can get too caught up and start staring. 

 

“What like you starring in one of our ads? Because I’ve thought about it and-”

 

“No. Well, sure. But I mean a getaway from work. You seem to need it. How about a date?” I suggest, desperately hoping he’ll say yes.

 

He stares, his pretty lashes occasionally batting over his pretty eyes. he adjusts his glasses even though there's no issue with their positions, swallows, then drinks some coffee; like he's just received ground breaking news. He puts the mug down, nervously wipes his hands on his black slacks and finally speaks. 

 

“A date? With you?” He asks, as if it wasn't clear. 

 

“...yes” 

 

He knocks back a lot more coffee, blinking tiredness out of his eyes. 

 

“I mean I’d like that but my schedule-”

 

“You've accomplished great things for Yutopia. Reshuffling your schedule is easy work for you right?”

 

Yuuri opens his mouth to reply but he’s interrupted. 

 

“Daddy stop being silly and go out with Mr Victor!” Riri exclaims, soundlessly hitting her small fist against the counter. 

 

“Your daughter’s right” I comment, offering a profound thanks in the form of a milk refill. 

 

“She is... And I I’ll take you up on that. Thank you” He decides, smiling warmly.

 

A party starts inside me at this valuable achievement. I got my beautiful neighbour to go on a date with me and it's surreal. With a grin on my face, I lean over to Riri;

 

“Your dad has a beautiful smile” I tell her in a stage whisper, peering over at Yuuri non discreetly. 

 

Smiling even wider, Yuuri attempts to shy away behind his mug, attempts to hide the pink in his cheeks. 

 

“Mr Victor?” 

 

“Yea?” I laboriously peel my eyes off Yuuri to address Riri.

 

“How do you say daddy in Russian?” She asks curiously in between bites of a cookie. 

 

“Papa. Why?”

 

“So when you and Daddy get married you can be Papa and he can be Daddy!” 

 

Yuuri chokes on his coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all like a good choke as an ending ;))   
> Hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
